finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Boots
'' (FFTA).]] Battle Boots is a recurring accessory in the series, providing physical bonuses to the wearer. It is often found early in the game, though this is not always the case. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX The Battle Boots add-on that grants +2 Strength, +2 Defense, and +1 Magic Defense, as well as teaching the abilities Initiative, MP Attack, and HP +20%, and can be equipped by everyone. It can be stolen from Garland (end of disc 3), and Hades in Memoria, synthesized in Daguerreo (discs 3/4) for 6,500 gil, Feather Boots and Wing Edge, and as a prize for catching 45 frogs in the frog catching minigame. Final Fantasy XI Battle Boots are a pair of boots equippable by Monks, White Mages, Red Mages, Thieves, Paladins, Beastmasters, Bards, Dragoons, Summoners, Blue Mages, Corsairs, Puppetmasters, and Dancers at level 59. It has a Defense of 11 and also increases Evasion by 1. It can be obtained via crafting. In addition, Battle Boots with Augments may be obtained from Cosmos Cocora, a Mandragora Notorious Monster in West Sarutabaruta in the Crystal War era, or from the Tenshodo Coffer, using a key obtained by completing the ''A Shantotto Ascension mission "Shantotto in Chains". From Cosmos Cocora, the augmented boots may have a bonus to HP from 0 to 4, or a bonus to Intelligence from 0 to 1. From the Tenshodo Coffer, the boots may have a penalty of -6 to -2 to Defense, but may have a bonus to MP from 6 to 11, a bonus to the Conserve MP ability from 1 to 3, an Enmity reduction from 1 to 2, or an Enmity increase from 1 to 2 for a Beastmaster's pet. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Battle Boots are a mid-ranked accessory for Vaan, and give the support ability Pain Chain which allows for occasional chaining of attacks. It can only be bought for 1,600 gil in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop after clearing Chapter 3, or can be acquired during missions 3-4. Final Fantasy Tactics The boot accessory, Battle Boots is the initial equipment for several characters during the beginning of the game and grants +1 to movement. It can be bought for 1,000 gil in any outfitter after completing the first battle at the Merchant City of Dorter. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Battle Boots is the weakest shoe providing +7 to Defense. It can be bought at any liberated town for 850 gil and any occupied town for 900 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Battle Boots is the weakest shoe providing +7 Defense. It can be bought for 1000 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar by using a Wind Stone, Dipraeu Bronze, and Rat Pelt. It is also occasionally a reward for completing missions without breaking the Law. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Battle Boots is a special accessory that increases Bravery by 2% periodically during Quickmove. It can be traded for in the shop for Guts Shard x2, Quicksilver Crystal x2, Tomes of Silence x5, and 1900 gil. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFXI Battle Boots.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Battle Boots.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Battle Boots.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance''. Category:Boots